This new variety of African violet plant was obtained by cross-pollenating the seed parent "Melodie" Rhonda and the pollen parent "Melodie" Farrah.times."Melodie" Julianne Sport. The seed pods of the pollenated plants were used as the generic basis for initiating further propagation trials. Seeds from the indicated cross were planted and germinated into a total of 1,368 plants. Of this total, 90 specimens appeared to be promising and were selected for further observation and testing vigor, earliness, and disease resistance as well as other desireable characteristics.
The plant of this disclosure was selected from the remaining selections of the original cross based on a number of outstanding characteristics in combination. Among the desireable traits of this selection are the ability of this plant to grow into specimens of excellent balance between leaf, plant and flower parts which compliment one another in appearance. Leaves are of moderate size, generally flat aspect, and borne by strong petioles of moderate length and with reddish coloration. Flowers are well placed above the expanse of the foliage and carried on strong peduncles which are well spaced from one another above the central portion of the plant's rosette. Elegant flowers of strong, uniform light purple hue, which does not fade and which open in uniformly spaced placement over the top central portion of the plant and are formed of five primary petals that mature into generally flat, full, rounded shape. Blooming season is extended by a good mix of open blooms and forming buds of uneven maturity. Few petaloids are presented; and are of the same color as petals but of smaller and of inconsistant size, and do not usually cover the bright yellow anthers.
In recognition of this plant's potential, it was denominated `Alyce` and selected for introduction. I have asexually reproduced `Alyce` by taking leaf cuttings to multiply the plant and form clonal specimens by procedures generally practiced in propagating Saintpaulia ionantha by those skilled in the art. Plants resulting from the original plant have been identical to the original selection in all distinguishing traits, and have established that the variety is stable.